Transcended Fryderyk/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} ATK Speed when normal attack is used. |activeskill1 = Stop Time ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Fryderyk's amazing conduction makes you feel like time has stopped. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 3867% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 6.3 seconds. 18 sec |activeskill2 = Time Grave ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = When Fryderyk listens to the "Celestial Symphony" to prepare for conducting, the stage's atmosphere becomes dark and heavy. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 3840% damage to entire enemy party. Enemies hit suffer 30% increased debuff time and 30% reduced buff time for 7.1s seconds. 18.9 sec |activeskill3 = Conductor of Time |flavora3 = Fryderyk has the power to conquer time and control it. |aEffect3 = Resets the Cooldown of his other active skills and casts them while ignoring their Cooldown for 8 seconds. Fryderyk receives a 640% increase during this time and his damage is doubled. This skill is not affected by any active skill cooldown reduction skills. 20.2 sec |passive1 = Time Regression |flavorp1 = Fryderyk can rewind the time to make the revived dead once again. |pEffect1 = Increases main attributes by 280% for entire allied party. Also, whenever an enemy is revived, Fryderyk will return them to a death-state for 4 seconds. 4 sec |passive2 = Closing Stage ( /Ranged) |flavorp2 = When Fryderyk's conduction comes to an end, the stage is presented with the most splendid finale. |pEffect2 = Reduces enemies Cooldown recovery by 15%. Upon his death, he removes all buffs and inflicts 26000%% damage to entire enemy party. 1 sec |passive3 = Magical Time |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increases Fryderyk's damage by 458%. Increases the party's damage by 190%. Also, increases Fryderyk's damage by 14% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Time's Blessing |flavorp4 = Only those who can control time will be blessed. |pEffect4 = Doubles "Closing Stage" damage and enemies have their Cooldown recovery stopped for 8 seconds, (during which they suffer from a state where they can not do anything). Also, increases Fryderyk's ranged damage by 440%. |passive5 = Ruler of Time |flavorp5 = His passionate musical conduction makes you forget the passing of time. |pEffect5 = "Conductor of Time" now gives Fryderyk 570% increased damage during its duration. Also grants the allied party 120% more damage. |passive6 = Restrained Melody |flavorp6 = Great conductors understand the beauty of restraint—sometimes less is more. |pEffect6 = In the Arena, decreases the Cooldown recovery rate of entire enemy party by 14% and increase their damage received by 48%. |passive7 = Time Coordinator |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases Fryderyk's damage by 236% and by 35%. "Climax" deals an additional 24000% damage. Also for each Infinite enhancement, increases the party's damage by 30% and by 8%. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Ranged ATK |infEffect2 = Increase your Ranged ATK by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = STA |infEffect3 = Increase your by 135%. |charskill = Unstoppable Time |charEffect = Inflicts additional damage that's equal to 30% of Max HP on all enemies upon Fryderyk's death. |Gaiaweaponname = Celestial Symphony |GaiaweaponC = 420% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 140% Impact (Arch Buster Xanthippe, when aboard Xanthippe) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases your ATK by 2760% |GaiaweaponSS = Increases your Ranged ATK by 170% for Xanthippe when aboard Arch Buster Xanthippe. |GaiaweaponSSS = Upon using the 'Stop the Time' skill, inflict 12x additional damage. |GaiaweaponU = Increases ATK by 390% for Xanthippe when aboard Arch Buster Xanthippe. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases Xanthippe's Impact by 60%. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 6%. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/AoE. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Fryderyk |pt1 = His quote seems to be a reference to the popular Fryderyk meme among players, especially the Korean community. }}